space_dandyfandomcom-20200215-history
Dr. Gel
Dr. Gel (ゲル博士 Geru-hakase) is a high-ranking member of the Gogol Empire, who is tasked to capture Dandy for Admiral Perry for an as-yet unknown reason. He is the primary villain of Dandy's story, and is assisted by his right-hand partner Bea. Appearance Dr. Gel appears to be a giant bearded gorilla with a G-shaped eye patch and periwig. He has a red cape covering his left arm. He carries a golden staff which seems to show his high rank in the Gogol Empire, similar to nobility. In "I Can't Be the Only One, Baby", Dr. Gel is said to be a Gorillean, however that was an alternate universe version, so it's unknown if that is the name of Gel's race. Personality and Relationships He seems to be very serious and direct, focused on the task at hand in this case, his mission to retrieve Dandy. While his methods are rash yet decisive, shown when ordering soldiers and later, mercenaries to capture Dandy in public locations where civilians are present. He is also noted have a measure of caution when Bea mentioned Mamitas, a Deathgerian in disguise is on the same planet with Dandy. More inclined to save his life than to obey a directive, he promptly withdraws the 7th Gogol Grand Fleet. Despite his large and brutish appearance, Dr. Gel is a brilliant scientist, as mentioned by Admiral Perry. He can in fact, be so immersed in his study, he disregards everything happening around him. Trivia *Dr. Gel's facial hair looks a lot like Jet Black's - both characters are voiced by Unshō Ishizuka. *Dr. Gel is an intelligent gorilla, and has a ship shaped like the Statue of Liberty with a ball gag in its mouth. This may be referencing Planet of the Apes *The first time he met Dandy in person is in Episode 4 after being zombified. *He has been blown up by Admiral Perry in episode 1 and 4 * Dr. Gel seems to be a homage to Spectreman's main antagonist, Dr. Gori, as both of them are anthropomorphic ape doctors with a wig-like hair, and their names are very similar as in Japanese Dr. Gel name pronunciation is Geru, as that only the vowels are different. * His belt looks a lot like a Kamen Rider Henshin Belt, most like combination of Kamen Rider Ichigo's (or Nigo's) and Kamen Rider Decade's Belts. * His Statue of Liberty spaceship and the red, white, and blue color theme of his clothing seem to resemble America, even furthering the Planet of the Apes reference * Dr. Gel's eye patch resembles the logo from the villainous Team Galactic in Pokemon. * Dr. Gel's eye patch is more likely a G in reference to his name or the Gogol Empire itself. Gallery Geru portal.jpeg|Dr. Gel headshot. Dr. Gel eyes.jpg Dr. gel face.jpg Dr. Gel and Dr. Bee.jpg|Dr. Gel and Bea Zombie Gel.png|Zombie Gel gel.png|Euphoric Dr. Gel gelchild.png|Dr. Gel as a child with his mother. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Aliens Category:Villains Category:Unique